harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirror of Erised
|last= }} The Mirror of Erised is a magic mirror, which, according to Albus Dumbledore, shows the "deepest and most desperate desire of our hearts." The happiest person in the whole world would look in the mirror and see a reflection of exactly the way he or she is. Inscribed across the top of the frame is the following text: :Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi Reversing the inscription and rearranging the spaces produces: :I show not your face but your heart's desire History , in 1991.]] In 1991, the mirror was kept in an unused classroom and tucked out of sight (by Dumbledore) and was discovered by Harry Potter on the night that he used the invisibility cloak for the first time to search the restricted section of the library for. In his attempt to stay hidden from Filch he stumbled upon the classroom where the mirror was being stored. Upon looking into the mirror, Harry saw himself surrounded by his dead parents and relatives. He saw several smiling family members. Some had the same green eyes, one had the same knees, one of his grandmothers was nodding and smiling at the same time. On his next midnight visit to the mirror, he brought Ron with him in the hopes to show Ron the Potter family. However, as Ron looked into the mirror, as he has always been overshadowed by his brothers and is always striving to be noticed by others, he saw himself as the Quidditch captain and Head Boy, holding up the Quidditch Cup. Over the next few days, Harry proceeded to visit it as often as he could to see his parents' faces. Dumbledore found Harry visiting the mirror one night, and after explaining to Harry what the mirror was all about, felt that it would be best to move the mirror, as Harry was becoming too attached to it, and requested that Harry not go looking for it. Before heading back to bed, Harry asked Dumbledore what he saw when he looked into the mirror. Dumbledore claimed to see himself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks, telling Harry that "one can never have enough socks."Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone If this had been true, it would suggest that Dumbledore was so content with life that the only things he wished for were small things. However, Dumbledore was joking, the matter being a very personal one. As revealed to Harry in 1998 Dumbledore would have seen his dead relatives (his sister, Ariana Dumbledore; his mother, Kendra Dumbledore; and his father, Percival Dumbledore); as well as his brother Aberforth reconciled to him when he looked in the Mirror of Erised. Dumbledore felt extremely guilty about the deaths of his parents and sister and his estrangement from his brother.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows sitting in front of the Mirror of Erised.]] In 1992, the Mirror was the final guardian of the Philosopher's Stone. Dumbledore placed an enchantment on the mirror, hiding the stone inside of it and allowing the mirror to transfer the stone to anyone who wanted to find the stone but not to use it. Anybody wishing more then simply finding it would see himself making gold or the Elixir of Life, or in Professor Quirrell's case presenting the stone to his master. When Quirrell/Voldemort ordered Harry to look into the mirror, Harry focused on finding the stone, and, uninterested in actually using the stone for his own purposes, saw his reflection pocketing the stone, at which time it magically appeared in his real pocket. It is unknown what happened to the mirror after the end of the 1991–1992 school year. Known users and desires Albus Dumbledore *A pair of thick, woollen socks *His family alive and wellBloomsbury.com Webchat with J.K. Rowling, 30 July 2007 Harry Potter , as seen in the Mirror of Erised by their son.]] *His parents and extended family *Himself, holding the Philosopher's Stone *As of 1997, Lord Voldemort defeated and dead16 July 2005 Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview with J.K. Rowling Ron Weasley *Himself as Quidditch Captain and Head Boy, better than his brothers. Hermione Granger *Herself and her friends alive and unscathed, Voldemort defeated, and herself in a romantic embrace with a "certain person".Accio Quote: Hermione GrangerIt is unknown if Hermione ever looked into the Mirror of Erised; J. K. Rowling only confirmed what Hermione would see if she looked into it. Quirinus Quirrell *Himself presenting the Philosopher's Stone to his master, Lord Voldemort Lord Voldemort *Himself, all powerful and immortalIt is unknown if Voldemort ever looked into the Mirror of Erised; J. K. Rowling only confirmed what he would see if he looked into it. Etymology The word "Erised" (pronounced eer-ih-sehd) is "desire" spelled backwards meaning the name could also be known as the "mirror of desire." The backwards text is a symbol of the odd nature of the mirror, because the mirror works in a very backwards way from regular mirrors in a way that it shows the inside and not the outside of a person. The inscription around the mirror reads "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi" The message backwards is "I show not your face but your heart's desire." Behind the scenes *In the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, the mirror is shown with the ability to reflect spells. *In Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4, Ron sees himself in a Quidditch uniform while receiving a kiss on the cheek from Hermione Granger. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, in one of Harry's visions of Lord Voldemort, he looks into the mirror and sees Voldemort as his own reflection, in the process of fighting back he breaks the Mirror with his wand. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and references fr:Miroir du Riséd Category:Mirrors